1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which performs alpha blending.
2. Related Art
When a plurality of images are synthesized during image processing, there are occasions where processing called alpha blending for semitransparently synthesizing the images at a mixing ratio set by a coefficient (an alpha value). Alpha blending generally imposes heavy load on a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and involves consumption of a large amount of memory.